I Wish You Had Been There
by Armin-05
Summary: AU. Happens after Xana was defeated. Some Jerita, not much, though. Jeremy/Herve friendship. Things have changed for the Lyoko Warriors, it's the first time they've seen Jeremy in years, and he's not what they expected him to be. None of them are.


Another AU. I'll leave it to your imaginations to fill in the blanks. Some of the characters may be out of canon, but you must understand, things happened differently after X.A.N.A was defeated. They will be different. Some... more than others.

You may or may not recognize the slight influence Harry Potter and Warriors had on this. I don't own Harry Potter, Warriors, or Code Lyoko.

* * *

Sissy stopped short, staring. There, in front of her eyes, was Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita, all injured, but staring right back at her and her team. Well, not at them, but at their extra... Appendages.

"Well, well, well," Sissy murmured, her wolf's tail swishing behind her, "seems Jeremy was right. You guys did come back. We thought you wouldn't."

Nicholas snorted behind her. "Who's to say they won't run away again?" His Red Hawk wings twitched. "Who's to say they won't leave us to scavenge for food again, leave us to fight the things they should have been here for? I, for one, don't trust them."

Ulrich stared.

"What do you mean 'fight the things we should have been here for'? And why do you have wings, and tails, and... Ears?" He asked, eyes wide, as they looked at us in all our inhuman glory.

"Long story, one you should have been here for." Herve growled, his Labrador tail swishing angrily behind him.

"Now, now," Sissy soothed, "Remy did tell us they left for a reason. If you don't believe them, which I know you don't, do you believe Jeremy, who has always been there?"

"Of course." Herve answered instantly, "Jeremy has proven he's not leaving anytime soon, and he's alright when we're not competing for some stupid reason."

"Is this a dream?" Aelita asked, " _Herve_ saying that Jeremy is a good person?"

Herve scowled at her. Sissy interfered before Herve could say something he'd regret later.

"Come on then." She ordered, "We'll take you to our camp, you look like you could use some help."

"But Alpha! If they know were our camp is, they could lead the White-coats straight there! We'll all be captured!" Herve yelped.

"Alpha...?" Yumi asked, she was ignored.

"Herve, how many times have I told you and everybody else not to call me Alpha?" Sissy groaned.

"We can't help it, it's natural." Nicholas protested. "And you didn't say anything about not being captured Alpha."

"Herve will you go and get four blindfolds please? And tell Remy to get that stuff that we use for interrogations, and tell him to set up beds for severely injured. Thanks!" The last part was yelled as Herve took off to do as his Alpha asked.

"Hey Sissy...?" Odd asked, sounding oddly hesitant. (Oh the Irony of that sentence, because, who names a kid Odd?)

"Yes, Della-Robia?"

"Why do they call you Alpha? Why do you have wing and tails, and ears? Why are you going to blindfold us? Where's Jeremy? Where are-"

"We will answer your questions if your proven trustworthy. Blindfolds are because if your not trustworthy, you won't know where to go to find us. Now, shut up."

"But I still have more questions." He whined, looking pitiful. Sissy nearly dropped her guard, but immediately pulled it back up again, reminding herself that whatever her personal feeling for Odd may be, there was still the chance, however small it may be, that he, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita could be traitors.

"No," She said firmly, but as she turned to start looking for Herve, she added, "But I hope, for your sakes, and Jeremy's, that you are not traitors."

That put a stopper on conversation, while Sissy scouted for Herve, the Lyoko Warriors talked quietly among themselves.

"She talked about Jeremy, so he's still here." Aelita excitedly murmured to the others.

"From what she said to Herve earlier, Jeremy's proven himself to everyone here that he's not about to leave to look for us, so they trust him more than they do us." Ulrich replied. "That gives us some good backing here, if he says we are trustworthy."

"There's that word again." Odd jumped in the conversation. "Trustworthy, trustworthy, we are trustworthy. Can't they see that?"

"Well, we have been gone five years, we look different then we used to. I can't imagine what Jeremy may look like right now." Yumi answered, she being twenty and the rest being nineteen. "Who knows what might have happened to them while we've been gone. Jeremy himself may have started to lose faith that we'd come back like we said we would."

They were silent the rest of the wait.

Jeremy had been helping a five year old with a scraped knee when Herve had come in, looking for blindfolds.

When the other Lyoko Warriors had left with a good-bye and a promise to return, Jeremy had promised himself he'd wait forever if thats what it took, and then the White-coats had come, all ten-year-olds through twenty-nine-year-olds had been taken, a few at a time, and had been given animal genetics based on their body type. Jeremy had been given Cheetah ears and a tail, could run like the wind for an hour at a time if on a fairly flat stretch of land, but couldn't turn so fast, he also had whiskers, as did the other cat-humans, his blue eyes were the same, but with cat pupils instead of human ones.

Jeremy had also discover he had the stomach and abilities for healing. So he was the Doctor here.

Kadic had been turned from a school into the nursery and school for not-yet Tens, as the new ten-year-olds were taken to get their animal genetics, when they came back to Kadic they were trained to use the animal skills for a year before leaving to find their own path. Some, like Jeremy, stayed and helped the new Tens with their own abilities.

He placed a Band-Aid on the boys scraped knee and patted him on the back, ordering him not to play on the rocks outside for a day, and then make sure a Ten was around.

Turning to Herve, he raised an eyebrow at his friend, who was panting and flushed like he had run all the way here. Herve bent over, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He took a deep breath and straightened.

"You won't believe who we found on patrol." He blurted suddenly, "Me, Alpha, and Nick-" He glared as Jeremy snickered, because the nickname was pretty funny, "It seems you were right Remy, as you are often, Stern, Della-Robia, Ishiyama, and your girlfriend Stones came back!"

"What!?" Jeremy whipped his head around so fast Herve was afraid that he would get whiplash. "They're back!" Herve nodded:

"Yeah, calm down Einstein, Alpha told me to come get blindfolds- better safe than sorry- for you to get some of that interrogation stuff, and to prepare for four severely injured."

Jeremy nodded numbly, Herve could see Jeremy's mind working in overdrive, wondering how injured they were. Working on autopilot, Jeremy got Herve the blindfolds he needed and started getting the beds ready.

"Stern is the worst, I think," Herve said, latching on to whatever he could to help Jeremy calm down, "a couple of fractured ribs, a broken radius, possibly a left lower leg bone, at the worst, Ishiyama was holding her right forearm, I think she broke her collarbone too. Della-Robia's left shoulder is dislocated, and I think his hipbone ligaments are torn. Stones seems to be the least injured with a concussion, and a few broken ribs. They're all scratched and bruised of course, at least one other than Stones have a concussion too."

Herve watched with some relief as Jeremy relaxed almost imperceptibly as he heard the problems. He grabbed a sling and added it to Herve's pile for Yumi's arm.

"I can fix those," He murmured, "Herve?" He turned to look at Jeremy, "Can you go find Arianna? I can fix those bones and such, but this would be good experience for her, to see if this is really what she wants to do." Herve nodded, Arianna was a soon-to-be Ten, and had expressed interest in working with Jeremy in the medical field when she turned eleven. Because, at eleven, those that stayed with them were made apprentices under the people staying in Kadic. Arianna did small things for Jeremy, and would continue to do small things, (scratches, bruises, scrapes, etc.) under Jeremy's watchful eye until her apprenticeship.

When Herve had left Jeremy looked at the bed he'd been making and sighed, the other Lyoko Warriors had lost any credibility with the students of Kadic when they had left, and would have to work to get it back. Actually, when they'd left, Jeremy had been under a lot of scrutiny for a while as people wondered if he would leave them too, but he hadn't and people now trusted him, now that they were back, the Pack (the people at Kadic under Alpha's rule) would wonder if he would he would start coloring his view to help his friends. But Jeremy had set himself some rules for Medics after him to follow, and they were:

He would not take a side in a conflict, instead he would look for a way to satisfy both sides.

He would treat everyone fairly, no matter who, or what, they were, or what they had done.

He would preform to the best of his abilities in any given situation.

Those were his rules, and he would follow them.

Jeremy carefully blanked his face, hiding his emotions, and allowed himself to work on autopilot once more, as Arianna came in.

"Jeremy?" She asked, her voice soft and soothing, perfect for nervous patients. She could always tell when he was worried or sick or just needed a break.

"Hey Arianna," Jeremy answered absently, "can you get me two vials of Verit?"

"Sure Remy." She didn't ask who was coming in that they would need Verit, even though there were probably rumors flying around already, the Kadic rumor mill was scarily fast. Herve rushing in like the white-coats were on his heels most likely started the rumors. (FYI Remy, is the nick-name those at Kadic started calling Jeremy after the Lyoko Warriors left.)

Arianna nodded to herself, knowing Jeremy couldn't see her, and headed to the back to get the vials. Verit was a strange thing, it put the drinker into a trance-like state, and they answered truthfully to whatever they were asked, but supposedly too much in one dose killed the drinker. They knew how much they could use, because, when they first got some, Jeremy experimented with it on himself, so as not to harm anyone. Alpha had ordered him not to do anything else with it when they found they could go up to fifteen minuets without mental injury.

She was also worried, Jeremy was worried, Arianna could tell that, she hung around him enough to pick up on his emotions, like when he blanked his face like he was doing now, it meant he was worried, but wasn't about to let anyone know, he had other quirks, when he was mad he would run his hand through his hair between his ears, and a tail-twitch meant he was frustrated.

Sparing a glance at her soon-to-be mentor, she noticed his tail was twitching, though his face was still carefully blank. That combination meant he was worried, but couldn't let his emotions get the best of him, and frustrated because he couldn't do anything about it.

Grabbing the vials requested, Arianna placed the vials on the counter next to the farthest bed, out of the way, but within easy reach if needed.

Now all they could do was wait for the patients to get here.

When Herve came back, Yumi's injuries were finally starting to get the best of her. Her face was pale, and she was twitching. Ulrich and Aelita were trying to help, by helping her hold her arm still and rubbing soothing circles in her back, respectively, and while trying to ignore their own injuries, but that didn't help her pain any, or theirs. It was so bad she was starting to attract sideways looks from Sissy and Nicholas.

When Herve got there, he was holding five things of cloth, but Yumi couldn't derive what they were. He handed four of them to Sissy, then approached her with the fifth. When Ulrich stepped in front of her to protect her, Herve put up his hands up in the universal sign of 'Relax it's safe.'

"Don't worry, Jeremy sent it, when I told him your injuries, he's worried." Herve said by way of explanation. Ulrich relaxed, and stepped out of the way. Herve walked up to her, and expertly wrapped her arm with the cloth, and secured it next to her chest. She smiled at him in thanks as the strain decreased slightly. He smiled back and walked away, talking to Sissy and Nicholas in soft tones.

"Remy's worried. I'm worried because this could emotionally hurt him if we have to cast them out." Herve murmured.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Sissy sighed, handing him the blindfolds.

Herve walked back towards them with said blindfolds.

"I'm just gonna blindfold you, a 'Just in case' procedure, if you will." He reassured walking towards Odd. The refugee stood still as Herve secured the blindfold snugly around his head and over his eyes.

"Does that hurt? Or is it okay?" He asked.

"It's fine, a bit snug, but I understand." Was the reply. "You're going to keep us from running into anything aren't you?"

"Yes, we don't want to aggravate your injuries further." Herve walked towards Aelita, and did the same thing, then went to Yumi next, so Ulrich could see, and make sure she was not being hurt. Then finally Ulrich.

Once all the Lyoko Warriors were blindfolded, Sissy, Nicholas, and Herve walked around them, directing and guiding, so the blindfolded didn't bump into anything.

They were on their way.

Jeremy watched carefully as Alpha, Nicholas, and Herve walked in, surrounding four people, all with blindfolds, and one with a arm splint. His tail swished slowly behind him, and his ears twitched, picking up on the little sounds: the leaves on the trees, not-yet-Tens playing around on some rocks, the Lyoko Warriors' somewhat rushed breathing.

 _Wait... rushed breathing... chest pain._

Nodding to himself, Jeremy walked up to Alpha gracefully, nodding in respect to Herve and Nicholas.

You see, the Pack had a order, as such: The leader, Sissy, who kept everyone in line, assigned apprentices and stuff like that, the Deputy: William, who assigned jobs for the day, he had started dating Sissy a couple months back: the doctor, Jeremy himself, who healed everyone, and was the go-to person if you needed help, he was also the person who interrogated, because he did not side with anyone: Mothers, the older people who were married and had little children, and came to Kadic for protection and help, the Warriors, males and females who didn't have children, who protected others, and look for food, and the Pups, the official name for not-yet-Tens, the children.

Herve and Nicholas were Warriors, as was Yumi's younger brother, Hiroki, whom Jeremy had become close to, he would be in shock. Hmm... note to self: stock up on shock-relieving stuff. It'll be needed.

"Alpha." Jeremy greeted her. "I have everything ready."

"Remy," she greeted back. "Let's go, we have people to interrogate."

After a long time of walking (and tripping! But the former Kadic students {Sissy, Herve and Nicholas} kept them from falling over, and from tripping too much) Aelita began to hear the sounds of people talking.

Sissy called out, in a wolf's howl, which creeped Aelita out, she'd always had a fear of wolves, she'd never understood why, even after she got her memories back from X.A.N.A.

She heard the people called back, in various animal sounds, and realized they were communicating. Sissy gave one last howl, then started talking like a human again.

"Come, we're almost there."

Another few minuets, and Aelita heard a gate open, and very loud people, after months (years!) of no one but herself, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and occasionally a few bad guys, her poor ears were overwhelmed.

"Quiet!" Sissy yelled, and everything became as silent as the grave (But not the graveyard! It's really loud, especially at night, _especially_ on full moon, graves themselves are pretty quiet though) "Now, I know Stones, Stern, Ishiyama and Della-Robia have been gone for a long time, but give some room!"

After everyone backed off, Aelita's sharp ears picked up on soft footsteps, graceful footsteps. If Aelita's ears weren't as sharp as they were, she would not have picked up on them.

"Alpha." Aelita's heart both skipped several beats and did aerobics in her chest at the familiar voice. Gosh, she had missed him so much, it physically _hurt_. "I have everything ready.

"Remy." Sissy greeted back, Aelita was about ready to ripe her blindfold off, she wanted to see him _so much,_ but she steadied herself. "Let's go, we have people to interrogate."

Jeremy must have nodded, because Herve gently nudged her forward, she went in that direction eagerly, ready to be in a place she could see Jeremy. Herve had to make her stop and turn, Aelita eventually realized they were going to the Hospital Wing.

Herve stopped her one more time, but pushing forward again, warning her not to take more than five steps, then take two steps to the left. She obeyed, then waited impatiently, quivering in excitement waiting for the comm-

"You can take your blindfolds off now." Jeremy's voice cut into her thoughts. Aelita had her blindfold off in half a second, she only paused a moment to find his position, then nearly knocked him off his feet when she hugged him. She was so happy she didn't realize until a few seconds later that she was crying, and then made a mental note not to that again, her head was spinning, but at the moment she didn't care.

She didn't let go to wipe them away, so Jeremy wiggled one arm out of her bone-crushing grip to do it for her, then rubbed circles into her back reassuringly,she realized that that was exactly what she'd done for Yumi earlier.

When she looked around, she realized Herve and Nicholas had sat Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd down, and Sissy was standing in the corner. She let go of him reluctantly, and he led her to one of the beds, where she sat. Jeremy moved away, and Sissy pulled up a chair in front of them.

"Now, I find people tend to react better when I explain what's going to be done." Sissy started explaining, as Jeremy handed her a clear bottle with some blue-ish colored liquid in it.

"This-" Sissy gestured to the bottle in her hand- "is Verit. We're not sure where it came from, but we've tested it on a willing individual-" (Jeremy snorted here in amusement) "and it's perfectly safe as far as we can tell. All it's going to do is put one of you in a trance-like state for 15 minuets. We'll ask some questions, the Verit will force you to answer truthfully, we'll write it down, and if it's enough you'll be in the clear, if it's not, we will just try some one else. Capeche?"

"Okay." Ulrich said, after a glance at the other Lyokos. "I'll do it."

Jeremy grabbed the bottle from Sissy, and walked up to Ulrich.

"Don't worry," he reassured, "I was the person who it was tested on, it's perfectly safe.

For whatever reason, Ulrich didn't find that as reassuring as it probably should have been. He accepted the encouragement in the spirit it was given, though. Ulrich opened his mouth, and Jeremy put three drops on his tongue, before stepping back. Sissy stepped up.

"What is your first and last name?"

Ulrich felt a strange sensation, like his sight was being misted over, and his senses was dulling, which scared him, because he relied on all his senses, it had kept him alive. Nevertheless, it took a hold of him, and Ulrich seemed to float aimlessly in a abyss. When he heard the question, it didn't feel like the answer was being ripped out of him, but simply given a little push.

"Ulrich Stern." He answered, tonelessly. He absently noted the dullness of his tone, and the gasps behind him, and Jeremy telling them it was supposed to be like this.

He couldn't bring himself to care.

"What are the known first and last names of your companions?" Asked Sissy, looking at a board she was holding, which obviously held the questions Ulrich was going to be asked.

"Aelita Stones, Odd Della-Robia, and Yumi Ishiyama."

"Why did you have to leave the way you did?"

"We received an urgent message requiring us to come as quickly as possible."

Ulrich suddenly understood why the questions were the way they were, it allowed them to give the truth, but not all of the truth, therefore keeping their secrets safe. He would bet everything he had that Jeremy had come up with the questions.

And so the questioning continued.


End file.
